


Try This On For Sighs

by bachtoreality



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: Starfleet has issued everyone new uniforms.They're driving Bones crazy for obvious reasons.Shameless threesome fic with Bones in the middle.





	Try This On For Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> God bless McCoy's ass.

The new regulation uniforms were fitted better and made of a new fabric, something between soft cotton and cool silk. It was a level of comfort that had McCoy the choice would be reserved to personal indulgences in private. Work clothes should not rub his legs like a lover gently caressing his every nook and cranny.

His complaints died when he boarded the bridge- his hands engaged with a padd that had important data on a recent break out of an exposure based allergen. Spock and Kirk were standing at the bow, both looking down at a lit screen that was filled with information that had even the sight of the two in sinfully tailored perfection not distracted him he would still need a course of extra material to understand a fourth of it. The cut of the suit perfectly accentuated the tall, muscled length of Spock's frame. Even the new dark rich navy of it's color suited his rich raven hair. Leaving him looking more polished than the cartoonish bright blues that the science division had originally been assigned.

Kirk seemed to almost shine in his uniform, gone were the blindingly yellow golds of the old colors and what replaced it was a more subtle white with gold incandescence woven into the perfectly molded fabric. The black pants he wore were tight and trim to his round, pert ass.

He stood in the doorway, flush and bothered. Chekov and Sulu regarded him, a loud hello that seemed blind to the state he was in. The two objects of his embarrassment turned to him, Kirk's eyes widening with eagerness and Spock's lips pursing, as if preparing for the oncoming diatribe they inevitably share. Unfortunately McCoy's usual stellar wit seemed far away, and his mouth was dry as he opened his mouth. He cut Kirk off and pushed the padds unceremoniously to the two officers. His voice cracked, “reports on the new allergen, gotta go...”

He was out of there like a shot, his fast pace somewhat even more racing than usual.

Damn Starfleet and their stupid sexy uniforms. This was going to be a week full of unfortunate boners and jerk off sessions. And worse off- to his best friends. Bones sighed, his new uniform hugging his broad shoulders, a sensation that made him shudder.

The door to his office shut behind him. He called out the code to lock it- and in seconds he had one hand wrapped around his cock and the other working inside himself. Looking for that spot that drove him mad and blinded him with pleasure. He imagined strong arms around him, pushing him down. Science blues pushed down and up hugging a strong chest as a cock fucked him relentlessly.

He imagined gold whispers on white wrapped around a powerful torso and pink lips around his cock.

He came with a moan, come dirtying his pristine desk.

 

His padd was blinking with messages. Ten from Kirk inquiring on his behavior, how he liked the new uniforms, did he read the itinerary for the next mission and if he could meet him later for dinner. One message was from Spock and he immediately opened that one first, if only out of serious concern. The Vulcan never messaged unless it was of great importance. In it was a request to use the medical laboratory to conduct tests on the allergen. He immediately sent an approval form, trying his best to only use the most professional language as he penned in a meeting time.

 

Kirk always ate like he was trying to conquer the entire table. His hands cut with precise ferocity, the kind that he used to approach every situation. With intellect and a lack of impulse control. He was still wearing his uniform. It was even more beautiful in the dim light of Kirk's quarters. The light shimmer and soft luxurious fabric reminded Bones of the rich opulence of a tenebrist baroque painting. When those shocking blue eyes met his gaze his breath hitched ever so slightly, his eyes turning away to his own plate. It was something he had punched into the replicator without much thought. A fricassee of chicken he had barely touched in his distracted state.

“Are you okay Bones?” Kirk asked, his intelligent eyes filling with an inquisitive edge.

“Yeah, yeah. Get off my case, kid.”

“That's Captain kid to you.”

“More like Captain Crunch.”

“What even is that?”

“Forget about it, it was way before your time.”

Kirk looked at him with a bored expression. He knew that the flippant attitude was just a tool to deflect off the issue at hand. He knew Bones better than anyone else in the universe did.

“You seemed pretty distracted this morning.” Those lips closed around a mouthful of spiced lamb, a motion that McCoy followed with his eyes.

Kirk noticed immediately, his demeanor changing almost as instantaneously. A smile of knowing filled that handsome face.

“I think I know what the problem is...” Kirk proclaimed with incredible confidence as his hand snaked beneath the table and landed on McCoy's knee.

Bones shot up so fast he almost turned the table over in his panic.

“I've got to meet Spock at the lab.” He clumsily covered up, bolting for the door. His heart hammering against his chest. He could hear Kirk laughing hysterically from the kitchenette.

 

 

In reality it was at least another two hours until Spock and him had their meeting. Which was really just him unlocking one of the medical labs that rarely got any use outside of emergencies and to store extra hospice beds. To his surprise Spock was already there, one hand behind his back and the other holding up a padd with information in a language he couldn't recognize immediately. The dark blue elegance of his uniform making Leonard sweat before he can even compose himself.

“You're pretty early.” He mumbled out, words made dumb by his inability to articulate.

“Yes, it is a prerogative of mine to be prepared regardless of the situation. So I have been reading the relevant information on the padds you gave quite abruptly to me earlier. I have also taken the liberty of acquiring detailed texts from M'benga of a similar occurrence on a Romulan embassy ship. Although they did not have the presence of a fever like you have recorded, but I am almost certain that is a matter of what defines a fever in the Romulan physique compared to that of a human. That all aside my punctuality is not entirely determinant on Vulcan or human cultural practice. I am also here for a more selfish reason.”

“An' what might that be?” The words were sticky, slurred from his mouth as if he weren't speaking them but slowing seeping them out like a drooling fool.

“I noticed your demeanor earlier. You were flushed, out of breath, and seemingly embarrassed. All signs of arousal. I have come to inquire on whether that arousal was towards the Captain or me?”

The intensity in those black eyes made him feel stripped. He had no idea how to answer. He could only stammer as he was slowly fitted against the wall as Spock moved closer, his voice dropping lower.

“I hope to know so that I can anticipate as how to proceed.”

“...Both.”

“Excuse me?” It was out of character for the Vulcan, but it was sure confusion that Bones heard. He would have laughed if he weren't so mortified.

“It's the damn uniforms. Both of you.. I don't even know what came over me, but..”

“But what, Bones?” Kirk's voice was like a shot in the dark.

“Hey Spock, I'll take it from here.”

“I have to disagree, Captain. This concerns both of us.”

“Well I've had my eyes on his ass since I met him in Starfleet, so shove it.”

“Longevity does not trump personal choice, Captain.”

Leonard felt like he was about to burst in flames. He was desperately looking for any opportunity to escape, maybe run off to masturbate again. So he'd be able to turn them down with a clear head, but Spock was so close and his body was radiating heat that the thought of the two of them- together- had him moaning.

They both snapped their heads towards him, studying him. Their eyes met briefly and a wordless agreement was made in those few seconds. The kind of thing McCoy usually saw them do in tough spots on off world planets where their lives were at risk and they had to formulate a plan from hopelessness.

Spock reached out, an impossibly hot hand feeling him through the thin fabric of his clinical blues. They pulled him into the lab, Kirk used his officer override to lock the door.

Spock was the first to reach for him. He lifted the hem of his shirt, exposing the doctor's well defined torso to the cold air of the lab. He felt hands from both directions pushing and pulling at him. The outline of his hard cock was pressing against the front of Spock's trousers. The Vulcan growled deeply and thrust downward giving sweet, sweet pressure to his trapped cock.

“Please- oh god. Please, one of you fuck me...” McCoy begged.

Kirk chuckled. “ So fucking impatient. You want my cock?”

“Yes! Ah...”

 

The blond had pulled Leonard's pants down, his cock free and now leaking onto his exposed abdomen. A few spanks to his ass had him gasping, pushing toward Spock, who was in front of him caressing every inch of his skin reverently.

He choked when he felt probing fingers that worked him open.

“Fuck, you did this earlier didn't you? Fucked yourself on your fingers while you imagined us-.”

“Yes!”

“God I wish I could have seen...”

 

Spock jerked Bones head up, slotting their lips together in a gentle kiss. It quickly delved into relentless tongue fucking with McCoy just taking the tireless ministrations of the taller man. Bones felt Kirk behind him, his cock thrusting inside slowly.

“Pay some attention to me too- I'm giving you what you wanted, you know?” He punctuated the last word with a thrust that pushed him forward and made the doctor moan shamelessly. Bones found himself crotch level with Spock. He looked up at the beautiful man above him, his high cheek bones tinged green in arousal. Fumbling hands undid the clasps on Spock's trousers. His cock was long with a slight curve to the right. It made his mouth water with anticipation.

It tasted slightly metallic, like salt and sweat. His cock was leaking on the hospice bed beneath him. The relentless pace Kirk had set left him mindless and his technique was sloppy but he fucked his mouth around Spock with an intense need. A need to see the composed scientist crumple into his own pleasure. He could feel the drag of his orgasm building- he came messily with his hips canting up to fuck himself even harder against Kirk's brutal thrusts.

“Oh fuck- I love you, Bones. Oh my god. I can't-” He could feel snapping hips stutter as come filled him, warm and clinging to his insides.

Spock stared Kirk down who after a moment, removed himself from McCoy and instead settled between the wrecked man's thighs. He smirked up at the doctor taking his spent member in hand as Spock lined himself up behind him.

Bones had expected the size difference but not how the heat of Spock would make his insides deliciously feel like they were melting. Even though he had recently cum, that feeling had him chasing more. He tried to fuck back, but Spock had a hold of him and was aiming hard, slow and precise thrusts that left him desperate. Tears were welling in his eyes. Kirk had taken to working McCoy's stirring cock down his throat. The over stimulation was driving him insane. Spock's cock worked him relentlessly and he could hear the low growls as the Vulcan drove himself further into his hole.

With a gasping cry Bone came again in Kirk's eager mouth, his vision going blurry as his sex tired body took the last few animalistic thrusts of Spock's cock before he came deep inside, buried as if to cover every trace of Kirk's previous efforts.

 

The next few days were tedious with McCoy avoiding the two highest ranking officers in favor of the company of a hemorrhoid pillow and a bottle of whiskey.

 

It wasn't until the third day that he found the two of them in his quarters. Each posing on his couch like they had planned their appearance in advance.

 

“We think you look really attractive in your new uniform too, Bones.” Kirk said with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Fuck you, Captain Crunch.”

“A lower ranking officer referring to the Captain as a cereal mascot in a derisive manner should merit some manner of punishment, would you not agree?” Spock asked, his eyes intense and hooded raking up and down McCoy's form.

“I couldn't agree more, Spock.” Kirk remarked, a smile full of dark promise.

 

 

 

 


End file.
